All over me
by Kamarine
Summary: Songfic to Live - All over me. Tomoyo x Sakura


Sakura Kinomoto is a girl with beautiful emerald eyes and sun streaked short brown hair, she's good at sports. Tomoyo Daidouji is a delicate girl with a mass of dark hair that falls far down her back and frames a pair of sparkling azure eyes, she's an adept hand at clothes making. The only thing they have in common is the school they go to and the love they share between them.

~*~

_Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused for being strange_

_Our love is like water_

_Then me alone for me all day_

_Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused._

~*~

Sakura paused outside the school gate, lingering for a long hesitant moment before forcing herself to skate through the gate. The stares weren't so bad when she was alone, but she thought they were worse. She'd rather be stared at when she was with Tomoyo. Tomoyo made things easy and Sakura knew she could stand up to anything when she was around.

In the locker room, she pulled off her roller blades one at a time and silently put them in her locker. Pulling out her school shoes, she pulled them on even slower. She was procrastinating, Tomoyo wasn't here yet and the stares had already started.

"Sakura-chan." A soft voice spoke up, causing Sakura to smile.

"Tomoyo!" She smiled shyly and jumped up to hug her love tightly. "You are late." She teased; her earlier anxiety had evaporated.

"Yeah. Sorry." She murmured as she started to walk towards class. "Mother held me up with another one of her early morning 'look good, feel good' lectures." Sakura glanced at Tomoyo's face, noting the pale dusting of silver eye shadow on her eyelids and the rose pink colour of lip-gloss on her lips.

"It does look good." Sakura said with mock seriousness. "But the question is; do you feel good?" Tomoyo laughed softly and shook her head.

"I'd feel better if you'd kiss good morning like you normally do." She stated impishly. Sakura smiled shyly and leant over, giving her a soft good-morning-kiss.

When they parted, Sakura noticed the other students had paused to stare. Glancing at Tomoyo, Sakura sighed with envy; Tomoyo was never bother by others.

~*~

_All over you, all over me_

_The sun, the fields, the sky_

_I've often tried to hold_

_The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

_Lay me now, lay me down_

~*~

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura, as if trying to protect her from the whispers. The whispers about them as they walked past hands entwined. They were different, happy and different. Tomoyo loved Sakura with all her heart and prayed the taunts of those who misunderstood would never drag them apart. 

Sakura paused to burrow her face into Tomoyo's shoulder, letting the raven-haired girl lead her away from the crowd and away from their scorn. Clasped in Tomoyo's warm embrace, Sakura felt protected. Protected and loved. She knew words hurt, but that's all they were, words. Tomoyo was different; she's a reason: a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to endure the cruelty from peers.

She put her head up and stuck her chin out; she couldn't hide behind Tomoyo always. She wasn't ashamed of her or their love; there was no reason to act like it. She knew better than the crowd did, she knew what was to be loved and it was no different from when she'd been loved by Syaoran; Male or female, the love was the same, the feeling was the same. 

~*~

_Our love is like water_

Pinned down and abused for being strange 

_Our love is no other_

_Then me alone for me all day_

_Our love is like angels_

Pinned down and abused  
  


~*~

At the end of the day, the pair walked together out of the school gates, Sakura's skates stuffed in her bag. Sakura and Tomoyo were going shopping together and then back to Tomoyo's house for dinner. 

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged smiles, the day forgotten as they shared a kiss. Bad things happen all the time, but it only made their love stronger. People say cruel things, but whilst they had each other, it was bearable. Time would heal the lashings from the strangers, and love from each other will warm them. 


End file.
